My top ten favourite things in the world
by raven and beast boy forever123
Summary: It's a hot day and Beast Boy is board. He shares his list of top ten favourite things in the world with Raven. Beast Boy/Raven oneshot.


**My Top Ten Favourite Things In The World – Beast Boys POV**

I was sitting on the couch watching TV... as usual. I was bored. _Again_. It was summer and crime was low as villains seemed to be enjoying the sun. Then I heard the doors to the common room swish open. Instead of turning around to see who it was I sniffed the air. Thanks to my animals senses I have a great sense of smell. And let me tell you, I was surprised by what I smelt. The wonderful, sweet smell of lavender. _Raven. _

I turned around and smiled at her. She was the same old Raven. Blue cloak, black leotard, amethyst eyes and hair. But her hood wasn't pulled up! That made my smile grow and my eyes sparkle.

"What?" she asked in her monotone voice.

"Huh?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Oh...uh...ummm... where are the others?" I asked changing the subject.

She raised an eyebrow at me but answered my question. "Robin and Starfire have gone on a date... _again_" Robin and Starfire had started dating a few months ago and where currently taking advantage of the hot weather by going on a date almost every day. "And Cyborg's just updated the T-Car so is testing it and won't be back for hours"

"Oh...so were the only ones here?" _stupid question Beast Boy_

"Well seeing as everyone but us are out of the Tower I would guess so" she said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Raven walked off into the kitchen and started making a cup of herbal tea. I heard the kettle whistling, watched her pour the water into her cup and begin to stir... I must of gone into a daze because the next thing I know she's sitting next to me!

I look at her and see she's reading a book. I hate seeing her read. She enjoyed reading but it makes me worried. There's a certain reason it makes me worried. That reason is _him_... _Malchior. _He broke her heart and I could kill him for that. I would kill him if Raven hadn't trapped him back in his book. He's lucky she did.

"What's wrong" her voice wasn't her normal monotone instead it was soft and filled with concern. She had read my emotions.

"Nothing's wrong" I lied.

"I'm not stupid Beast Boy, I can read your emotions" her voice was still soft and filled concern.

I sighed deeply. I looked at her.

"You want to know the truth?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes" she said slowly. I was surprised. She was talking slowly but not deadly like she did.

"I don't like you reading"

"What? Why?"

"I get worried when you read after the... the... the _incident_ with _him_" I paused and looked at her. She was sad. She nodded for me to continue.

"I don't want you to be hurt again... it wasn't fair what he did to you" I looked at her again now that I was finished leaving a very important part out.

What Raven did next surprised me. I mean _really_ surprised me.

She closed her book at put it on the floor.

"So what do you want to do know?" she asked me.

I was still in shock. "Let's talk" I replied.

"Alright what do you want to talk about?" she said.

"Want to hear my top ten favourite things in the world?" I asked her not entirely sure why I said it.

"Um... sure" she said a little shocked. I could tell I had shocked her. I mean me telling her my top ten favourite things in the world isn't something I tell just anyone. But Raven isn't just _anyone_. She's _Raven._ _My_ Raven.

"Cool" I replied still not entirely sure what to say. Of course I know my list it's just I don't know how to say it. I haven't told anyone my list. Actually I haven't told anyone about my list.

"Okay. Going from ten to one. 10. The colour green." I looked at her.

"The colour green? I guess that's obvious" she said.

"Hey! Just because I _am_ green doesn't mean I like the colour! Anyway, 9. Tofu"

"That's an obvious one to anybody" she stated with a small smile.

"Yeah it is. Well here's another obvious one. 8. Animals"

"Soooooo obvious" she said with fake sarcasm.

"Oh well. Onto number 7. The colour purple"

"Purple?"

"Yeah, lilac, amethyst, whatever you want to call it"

"Ok"

"Right. 6. Meadows."

"Meadows. Quiet, peaceful, a wonderful place to be"

"Yeah. 6. My parents"

"Your parents. That's really nice Beast Boy"

I smiled wildly; wait till she found out what number one is on my list.

"5. The Titans"

Raven just smiled at this. It was a beautiful smile, it really was.

I continued with my list.

"4, Africa"

"Ah, I knew that would come up"

"What how did you know?!"

"Well you lived there for a while"

"Yeah, of course you knew that one would come up. 3. The park."

"Already knew that one"

"Yeah, I knew you would"

"I think everyone knows you like the park Beast Boy"

"Ok, I get it everyone knows I like the park. Here's one you might not know. 2. The sunset."

"The sunset? _You_ like the sunset?"

"Yeah I do. It's beautiful"

"Yeah it is... I love the sunset"

I glanced at her. She looked beautiful in the light of the sun glazing through the window.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"What's number one on your list?"

I thought it would be hard to tell her. I thought I would stutter through my words. Actually I thought I wouldn't tell her. But I did and it was easy.

I looked at her in those beautiful amethyst eyes, then I leaned forward, and she looked at me confused at what I was doing, I tilted her head up towards mine and captured her lips in a kiss.

I thought I had done the wrong thing kissing her, but then I felt her kiss back and I thought I was on cloud 9.

I was in heaven. All that existed in the world were me and Raven, her soft lips against mine, her silky hair in my hand. It was amazing.

Eventually we had to pull apart for air.

"1. Raven. My Raven."

**THE END **


End file.
